The Escape
by zeldalover272
Summary: Naliana's life keeps getting worse. She is getting forced to marry the worst possible guy you could choose: Ganondorf. At the same time, she's in love with Link, but he likes someone else. Along with that, she has some strange power which causes her to be used by anyone who knows about it. Will she ever get her happy ending? (Naliana is not a character from LOZ, she's my OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another story! Anyway, before I start, I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Ganon lover, hope you have a great one and I hope you like this new story!  
**

* * *

I combed my dark long hair once again and put what seemed like the hundredth bobby pin in it. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance. Now I looked presentable, maybe he would be impressed.

Leaving the house, I jogged over to the woods and sat down on the grass. A smile crept up on my lips as I thought about him.

"What are you smiling about?" A voice asked me. I didn't even need to look at him to know who it was.

"None of your business Link," I said playfully.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Keeping secrets from your best friend, Nal?" He pretended to look hurt.

I responded by rolling my eyes.

"Fine, then someone isn't getting this." He held up a small box.

I tilted my head. "What is that?"

He smiled deviously. "Tell me what you're hiding from me."

"Link!" I got up and chased him for the box. After a while, he stopped and started panting.

"Okay okay! You win!" He put his arms up in surrender and laughed.

I smiled in victory.

"Here." He handed me the box. "Happy birthday."

"Oh my goddesses! I thought you forgot!"

"Yeah, sorry I'm a few days late, I wanted to make you think I forgot and then bam! I surprise you with a gift."

"Link!" I slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just open it."

I lifted the lid off the box and saw a gold necklace that had my name on it.

"Wow, Link, it's so beautiful." I was speechless.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to give you something nice and I made sure that the necklace represented you. That's why it has your name on it, Naliana."

"Link, this is real gold, it must have cost so much..."

"No worries, you're my best friend. It's worth it."

I smiled meekly. "Thank you so much Link..." I pulled him into a hug.

He chuckled. "No problem, I hope you're happy with it."

"Oh, I definitely am! This made my day!" I took the necklace and gently placed it across my neck.

"It looks great on you. It really suits you," he told me.

"I love it so much. Thank you!" I smiled.

He grinned. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

With that, he left and I waited for him. I was so happy inside. That was so sweet! Maybe... No, not possible. I couldn't think this way, I didn't want to get my hopes up. But... maybe he liked me back. Link spent all that money on me and he always treated me so nicely, plus he could be really protective over me at times. Maybe he did like me back. And then he would tell me, and we would be a couple, and then we would have our first date and our first kiss, and maybe even- Then I reminded myself to stop! I shouldn't have been getting so ahead of myself. He would never have liked me back anyway. But I was too happy to think about that. I told myself that I was going to wear this necklace everyday and I planned to keep that promise.

I still remembered that first day we met, when we were sixteen years old.

_I was stressed out, I just wanted to relax. I ran deep into the woods, and sat down at my spot. I looked out at the lake and all the trees ahead. It was such a nice view. I stayed there for a while and just thought about my life. I was deep into thought and didn't notice any footsteps behind me. _

_"Excuse me," I heard a voice say. I jumped up, startled, and saw a boy who looked to be my age. He had golden hair and was wearing green. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The boy said with a tinge of guilt in his voice. _

_"It's okay, I'm fine," I answered. _

_"My name's Link." He reached out a hand to me. "Pleasure to meet you." _

_"I'm Naliana, but you can call me Nal." I shook his hand. _

_"So what are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked me.  
_

_"Well, I like to come here to get away from life and relax. Sometimes I just need to cool down, so I come here and stay for a while. It's just so peaceful, I hear the birds chirp and the water flow, and it makes me feel better." _

_"Wow, I'm sorry for bothering you. Would you like me to leave?" _

_"Oh no, it's okay. Some company would be nice actually. Come sit down." _

_Link smiled and sat down beside me, then we began to converse. _

Ever since then, we had always been meeting up at that exact spot and talking to each other. Over time, we became best friends and we gained trust. We could tell each other anything, expect, well I couldn't tell him that I love him, but that's it.

"Back," I heard him say, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Okay," I said. Link seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"You know who really bothers me?" he asked, it looked like he finally just blurted out what he had been thinking.

"Who?"

"Ganondorf."

"Oh, that's the evil guy that you had to face in your adventure, right?"

Link had told me stories of his adventures and I found them pretty interesting.

"Yeah, it is."

"What did he do this time?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just that, a few years ago Ganondorf was released from the evil realm. Now he's acting like a good person just so that he doesn't have to go back. Everyone is getting fooled, and believing that he's changed and he's good now. I feel like I'm the only one who sees what he's doing. I know he's pretending to be good so that he can fool people, but really he's evil. He was evil and he's always going to be."

"Aw, Link, you're not the only one. I'm sure you're right."

"Thanks, but it just annoys me how everyone thinks that he's a great person who does good deeds for Hyrule and stuff."

"Just don't think about it. It's not going to change anything if you mope around all day."

"You're right." Link smiled. "So guess what."

"What?" I asked.

"I got a girlfriend."

I swear that my heart shattered into a million pieces right then and there.

"W-who?" I tried to ask casually.

"Zelda!"

"The p-princess?"

"Yep! That's her!"

I wanted to burst out into tears, but I couldn't in front of him. I bit on my lip and tried to keep myself from crying.

"I really like her Nal! She's so great, smart, funny, pretty- no, beautiful! And she's very sweet! I asked her out yesterday and she said yes! How lucky am I?" When I didn't answer, he just chose to continue. "And I plan to take her out to dinner one evening, I'm gonna make her feel like the best girl ever. And I'm planning to kiss her that night, what do you think? Is that a good idea?"

I couldn't handle hearing him talk about her anymore. "Link, I-I have to go," I said, trying really hard to sound normal.

"Oh, this early? Okay, fine. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Link." My voice cracked, but I don't think he heard, he was too obsessed with Zelda to care. I ran off in tears. I couldn't breathe normally, I was taking quick quivering breaths. And I couldn't stop crying. I ran into my house and went upstairs right away, then I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed.

An hour later, tissues were everywhere, and I was still a mess. What was I thinking? How could I ever have thought that he even liked me that way? Obviously I couldn't win against the princess. Why would he have liked me anyway? I'm not special. He was out of my league. There was no way I could have ever been with someone that good. He never did love me.

I love him, but he would only be happy with someone else. He'll never like me back. I've loved him for so many years and I would do anything for him. It's one sided though. I hate myself. With all those negative thoughts, I continued to cry and bawl my eyes out. I clutched the necklace that Link gave me and cried more because of it.

I was no match for him, and I could never be with Link. All of a sudden, the tissues that I was using turned into jewels.

Not again... that was my strange abnormal power. Whatever I touched would turn into jewels. It used to be out of control, when I was angry or sad, it just happened and I couldn't explain it. Later though, I learned how to control my power and I was able to make whatever I want turn into a gem, or if I didn't want it to, then I would be able to control it and make sure that it didn't turn into a jewel.

* * *

A few days later, I was still depressed and heart broken. My mother called me and told me to meet her in her room for a family meeting. I was in my parents' bedroom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Naliana, you're 23 years old and you're still not married. This is a problem," My mother said.

"I want to find the guy that I love, it takes time, you know..." I had trouble saying that without crying. I lost the guy I love. I didn't even know what to do anymore. I didn't want to fall in love with another guy and I still loved Link.

"We can't keep waiting. We told you that we would let you go on your own until your 23rd birthday. But now that you're this old, we have to come in and take control. We have no choice."

"What are you saying, Mother?"

"We've set up an arranged marriage for you." My mother nodded at Father.

"I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to find love on my own."

"We gave you all the time in the world to do that. But it's not working. Naliana, we're getting you married to this guy whether you like it or not."

I wanted to protest, because I wanted Link. But I knew I couldn't have him, so why did I still have hope inside me? It wasn't going to work with Link, and I needed to get that into my head.

"I'm not going to marry whoever it is."

"Naliana, please don't be difficult."

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

Mother looked at Father and then at me, before she answered the question.

"Ganondorf."

* * *

**Not the happiest start, but don't worry, things will get better. And if you're wondering how to say Naliana's name, it's pronounced "Na-lee-anna". Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY! I didn't mean to go a month without updating, I was just so busy. Also, school started on September 3rd, and ever since then I've been getting homework homework homework, plus I have to study for tests as well. My life has been _so_ busy lately, with school, piano, and I also have to practice for solos, because I sing solos at church sometimes and I obviously have to practice so I can do well. So anyway, I had absolutely no time to write and sadly, updates are going to be slower again, but I'll still try to update frequently. I'm really sorry about making you guys wait so long! Once again, I AM SO SORRY! I feel awful! I hope you enjoy the chapter, but before I start, I've got some amazing reviewers to thank. **

**Ganon lover- haha, glad you liked it. And aww, that's sweet. And that's totally fine! To be honest, I actually forgot about my one year anniversary on fanfiction. If you hadn't said that, I would have just gone along without even knowing I've been on fanfiction for a year. Wow, one of my readers know me better than myself...I don't know how to respond to that, haha. I'm flattered yet also embarrassed. Anyway, thank you very much for the kind review! **

**Hylian- I am sorry, so sorry, and if you need me to say sorry more, it's _all _up above. Anyway, thanks! Haha, Ganondorf is a bad guy in this story, so no... But I hope you still like it. Anyway, thank you for your nice review. And by the way, the story you requested is out, did you read it yet? **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Thank you. Of course guys can friendzone girls too! It happens a lot.. Anyway, thank you for the sweet review!**

**LesMislover2013- Thank you! And I will write more, for sure. Thanks a lot! And my mind is not odd (I'm in denial), it's just...unique...**

* * *

I sat there gaping in shock, that could not have been happening. I surely wasn't going to get forced to m-marry, G-Ganondorf? I couldn't even bear _thinking_ about it. I spent a few moments taking it all in, and then opened my mouth to speak.

"Close your mouth! Don't you dare say one word in protest!" Mother stopped me.

I tried to speak again, but she just continued.

"Ganondorf is the perfect man to marry, so you should consider yourself lucky for getting the honor to spend your life with him!"

"Ganondorf? Perfect? Those are two complete opposites! How in Hyrule did you get that idea?!" I retaliated.

"Don't speak to me in such a disrespectful tone!" she yelled. "You should know that Ganondorf has been known for helping many people and he's always doing good deeds. Let's not forget to mention, he's filthy rich! You'll get an amazing and luxurious life! What else could you ask for?"

"I'd rather not have a luxurious life and be with someone I truly love than be incredibly rich but be with someone I hate!" I spit back, I also couldn't help but think about Link when I said the first part of that sentence. I dreamed of spending the rest of my life with Link and thought of how happy I would be. But then I got reminded of Zelda and went back to the heart breaking reality.

"Why do hate him anyway?" Father asked me, calmly, unlike my riled mother.

"Because he's lying to you all! You guys are getting brainwashed by him! He's pretending to be good, but he's actually evil! He tried to take over Hyrule and ruin the world!" That came out weirder than it sounded in my head.

Mother scoffed. "You're a terrible liar, Naliana. That sounds _so_ silly, how could you even make something up which is that... absurd!"

"I'm not lying! This is the truth, I promise!" I said in what sounded like a begging tone.

"You're just saying that so you can get out of marrying him. Do you think I'm an idiot, Naliana? That's not going to work on me!"

"I'm not! I'm really not! Please believe me Mother!" I pleaded.

Father spoke up. "I don't believe you either Naliana. It's not as bad as you think, once you get married, you'll see that you're just over reacting right now."

"No!" Tears streamed down my face, and my voice cracked. "It _is_ this bad! And probably worse than I can imagine! Please, I don't want to do this!"

"Well you're going to!" Mother snapped. "Case closed! No more discussions, you're marrying Ganondorf and that's final. Now go to your room!" she said, getting fed up.

I gave her one last look with my watery eyes, but she just gave me a stone hard glare in response. I ran to my room then cried it all out. My life was going completely downhill. First with Link, and now this is happening with Ganondorf. Nothing seemed fair. I hated my life.

* * *

About a week later, I was so sick of everything. I just wanted to get out of the house. I had been crammed in there for days, and I wanted some fresh air. I thought about going to my usual spot where I think about life, and ended up choosing to do that. Link wouldn't have been there, he already sent me a letter a few days ago, saying that he was going to take Zelda out on a date this afternoon. It only made me cry harder, but now I was using it as an advantage so I could have some peace and quality alone time.

I slipped my jacket on, but Mother stopped me right before I was about to go out the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked coldly. Ever since that talk we had, there had been a lot of tension between us, and she's been acting cold to me all week.

I turned to face her. "Just going for a walk," I said simply.

"A walk...fine."

With that, I tried to take another step to go outside, but she stopped me again, she looked at me closely, mostly at my neck.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

I froze, what was I supposed to say? This was bad. She didn't know about Link, and I didn't want her to know, especially now, because she would forbid me from seeing him.

"I bought it myself. I always wanted a necklace like this," The second part was not a lie, everyone knew I wanted a necklace with my name on it. Link got it for me because he always heard me raving about how much I wanted it.

"I know you did, but it's a waste of money! That's why we never bought it for you! It looks so expensive! How much did it cost?" She seemed a little mad.

I didn't exactly know, so I just went with a vague answer. "It doesn't matter. I bought it with my own money and I'm fine with it. I think it's worth it."

Mother rolled her eyes. "Ignorant child."

Without saying another word, I left the house and went to the woods. I sat down at the spot and thought deeply. I definitely felt more relaxed, and I stayed for a while, but I kept getting negative thoughts, like: "I'm all depressed and alone here, but Link is having fun on a date with the girl who's not me." or "I hate Ganondorf. I don't want to get married to him."

"Hey," I heard someone say behind me. I made a confused look on my face. "I haven't heard from you in a while, long time no see."

"Link? W-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Zelda?"

"No..." he said, as he came over to me and sat next to me. I was surprised and confused, but I also had a feeling of joy inside.

"What happened?" I asked having no clue what was going on.

"Well...we broke up," he stated bluntly, without elaborating one bit.

Inside, I was _so_ happy, even though I probably shouldn't have been. Plus, I was getting married to Ganondorf, so even if Link didn't have a girlfriend, I wasn't going to be with him. There was no point in celebrating, sadly.

"Oh..um sorry?" It sounded like a question, and that's because I didn't know if he was happy about it or sad.

He chuckled. "No need to say that, I'm the one who broke up with her."

"Oh, why?"

"We just...weren't working out. She's a great girl, but I didn't feel a connection. It's hard to explain, it's just that, that feeling of love wasn't there, and I wasn't satisfied with the relationship."

"So you're happy now that you did that?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm waiting for the right girl."

I wished it was me, but even if it was, again, I was going to be with...Ganondorf, ugh.

"Cool."

"So why did you just disappear for a while?" He asked.

"Well..." I was debating in my mind whether I should tell him or not.

"What is it? You can tell me."

I bit my lip. "My parents..."

"What about them?"

"They're...they're forcing me to marry...Ganondorf." I spit out. It was so hard to say that to him.

Link was in shock, he clapped a hand over his mouth, but still sputtered out a few words. "What exactly happened?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes, I wiped them away quickly. "We had a meeting in their room, and-and, they told me that I'm going to get married to him whether I like it or not. I-I tried to explain that he's evil, but they have their minds set on thinking he's an amazing rich man, they thought I was lying so that I could have an excuse to not marry him."

Link suddenly glanced at me with a weird look in his eyes. It seemed like he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh...well that's horrible," he said very awkwardly.

I looked at him, expecting him to say more than that.

"Listen, uh- I've got to go now. Um, see you later..." he said, once again in an odd manner.

"Oh, okay..." It seemed pretty abrupt, but I just went along with it. "Well, see you."

"Bye." With that, Link left and that moment seemed very awkward. Why was he acting so weird? I shrugged it off and just stared off into the lake, thinking more about everything that's been going on lately.

* * *

**I really hope I'm forgiven, and I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review for me because I really love them. Oh, and I don't feel like I said sorry enough, so I prepared a tape of me apologizing for all of you guys. Here you go! *hands you the tape* **


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing to say in the beginning this time, so I'm just going to thank my reviewers and get on with the story.  
*By** **the way, I'm not going to do my responses before the chapter if I don't have much to say. So my review responses may be at the end sometimes. This chapter is an exception since I said all of the above. ^**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Wow, you have so much patience it just blows my mind! I'm the complete opposite of that, so the amount of your patience amazes me. Thank you for putting up with the long wait and for your sweet review! **

**Ganon lover- Aw, that's nice of you! Glad to hear that, thanks for the nice review! **

**LesMislover2013- My mind isn't odd! But thank you for the review, and that cookie was delicious. :p**

* * *

Link was avoiding me. I had to acknowledge it. He was _definitely, _without a doubt, avoiding me. It was obvious. But why? That was the question that was wracking my mind. I'd been pulling my hair out trying to figure out why he was doing this. At first I just thought he was sick or busy, but now I was sure he's avoiding me.

It had been almost two weeks and he hadn't been coming to our usual spot, he hadn't even tried to contact me at least once. It was clear, even that last time we saw each other, he just started acting awkward around me all of a sudden. What did I do? Was it something I said?

I thought about it, he seemed fine until I told him about what's going to happen with Ganondorf. But that didn't make sense, why would he start avoiding me because of that? And his weird behavior didn't match to that reason either. I sighed and gave up. My head was hurting from thinking too much, I needed to relax.

...I couldn't relax. Tomorrow was the day... I was going to marry him. This was the last day that I was free, I dreaded the next day. I really didn't want to be with Ganondorf, I would have done anything to stop the marriage. It's too bad I couldn't control my life anymore. I decided to go to the woods in hope that Link would be there, even though I knew there was a very small chance of that actually happening.

I ran to the woods and looked around, just as I thought, he wasn't there. I panted and sighed in disappointment. I needed Link. I needed him to be there for me and talk to me. I needed his support. All I wanted was to sit there beside the man I love and to let out all the emotions I was bottling in, with him supporting me through it. But, no...he was avoiding me, which hurt a little.

* * *

I guess I could say that this day was the worst day of my life. I walked down the aisle, my arm entwined with my father's. I held my breath as I tripped over my wedding dress for the hundredth time.

"Naliana, stop being so clumsy, this is your wedding day," My father ordered in a whisper.

I didn't say a word, and, just continued walking until I reached Ganondorf. I looked into his dark evil eyes and had millions of negative thoughts swarming up in my head. This was a nightmare.

We went over all the horrible things that led to what I was dreading, actually being married and sharing my life with him. Ganondorf didn't seem too happy about it, but at the same time, didn't look like he was very angry about it. We exchanged the wedding vows, while I tried my hardest to pretend like this was actually what I wanted, so that no one would get mad at me for being too "emotionless" or "negative".

He put the ring on my finger, I couldn't read his face. I had no idea what he was thinking or feeling, while I was on the verge of tears. We said our "I do's" and all of that. And then, was the worst part of the ceremony.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking 'why do I have to do this?' I took a deep breath and looked at Ganondorf. We awkwardly leaned in and kissed each other. Having no experience, I didn't know if a kiss was _supposed_ to be like this, but if it was, kissing was horrible. His lips were rough and dry, and his breath stunk. The kiss lasted a mere few seconds, but it was awful. Maybe I only hated it because it was Ganondorf. I hoped I never had to do that again.

When the ceremony was finished, we had people giving their congratulations to us, but we went home shortly after. I had a new home now. I wonder where we were going to go, what Ganondorf's place looked like. The way there was silent, until we got to his home. It was dark and spooky, but also big and spacious. I got a bit creeped out living here, but it wasn't _that_ bad.

"Get off the horse," he commanded simply.

I got off the big black horse, and, he did the same. Was everything he owned dark and creepy? I did expect it from him, he was no good man after all.

We entered the house, and I looked around. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I definitely didn't want to talk to him or spend any time with him. But before I got the chance to say anything, he spoke up first.

"Our room is upstairs, the master room with the two big doors. Now go to the room and leave me alone."

I gaped for a second but quickly closed my mouth. What was that all about?! He didn't even like me, so why in Hyrule did he call this marriage in the first place?! I spoke calmly, trying not to get him angry or anything.

"But, Ganondorf...what am I supposed to do up there?" I asked timidly.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. All I expect from you is to cook, clean, and keep your mouth shut."

He did _not_ just say that! He didn't respect me at all, or women in general actually! I bit my lip to keep calm and not scream at him. I usually got very mad when people said those kinds of things and then I fought back at them. Yes, I was a bit of a feminist. I tried to explain my point without actually yelling at him, bad move.

"Ganondorf, I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations, but I will _not_ follow those rules. I'm my own woman and I should have the freedom to do what I would like."

At first, he didn't say anything. My heart was beating furiously as I waited for his response. Why did I say that? I felt like such an idiot. I was really scared and regretted talking back.

He gave me a serious cold look, I gulped. He pulled my hair hard, I winced in pain and screamed "ow, ow!", he didn't care and just pulled harder, causing me to shriek. He snarled at me.

"What's this garbage you're spitting out about being your own woman and having 'freedom'?! You dare talk back to me like that?! I am your master! You listen to me and do whatever I say, so don't tell me any of that trash again!" He let go of my hair carelessly, and I stumbled back.

I whimpered, for he was very intimidating. "Is that clear?" he asked in a scary tone.

I was so shocked and scared, I couldn't manage to say anything. My breaths were staggered and I couldn't say a word even if I tried. I nodded lightly in fear, but that wasn't enough for him.

He slapped me across the face. It was a hard slap, and it hurt a lot, I held back my tears, I didn't want him to see me cry, it would lead to trouble.

"IS THAT CLEAR?!" he raged.

"Y-yes..." I stuttered quietly, it was just a whisper and I don't think he heard me. He probably only heard a whimper. So he slapped me again, double the force. I couldn't hold it in anymore, it hurt so much. I burst out in tears.

He was very angry and grunted in frustration. "STOP CRYING LIKE A FREAKING BABY!"

I knew I appeared weak to him at that time, but I just couldn't hold those tears back anymore. His yelling just made me cry more, but I tried to control it to make it sound quieter.

Ganondorf rose his arm in the air and made a fist. He slammed the fist on a wooden table, causing the table to break and fall apart from how much force he put on it and how strong he was. That really scared me, but I sucked it up and pursed my lips. I controlled my crying, but my breathing was still heavy and uneven.

I expected him to yell at me more, but he seemed to calm down. He was still ticked off though. "Clean that up," he said to me before disappearing upstairs.

I picked up the pieces of the table and started cleaning, while also sobbing, but keeping it down to a minimum level so he wouldn't hear from upstairs. This was only Day 1, but I already couldn't bear it. I didn't know how I would be able to go through this for the rest of my life.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and please review! I need them! And I check to see if I got a review like every two seconds, because I want them soo much! So since I spend so much time writing this for you, please give me a review, because they make me really happy. Okay, sorry I sound...like a beggar. Anyway, see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone...I'd just like to address something before I start. This is a pretty long author's note, and that's because I have a lot to cover. So, I just got my first flame...well five actually, not something I'm proud of. Now, I'm very open to feedback and constructive criticism, I welcome it because that helps me to improve my story. However, reviews such as "Your story is horrible, no one should read it!" don't help me in any way whatsoever. I've been getting a lot of bad reviews lately, don't know why. Not only on this story, but I've been getting bad reviews on my other stories, too.  
**

**Speaking of this topic, I'd like to thank two of my reviewers who are very very loyal: Hylian and Ganon lover. When I got those flames, they stuck by my side and defended me, so I'd just like to give them a shout out for being the amazing people they are! The way those two stood up for me just touched my heart, and I'd really like them to know that! Thanks for being there for me, it really made me feel a lot better after getting those mean reviews. **

**To the flamers: I _could_ swear back at you and insult you, but I have better manners than that, and I wouldn't stoop down to such a low level. **

**The next thing I want to say is that harsh reviews will be ignored. I frankly couldn't care less if you hate my story, because I have other people who love it, and that's what matters to me. I'm not writing for the haters, I'm writing to entertain the people who actually like it. If you don't like my story, then simply don't read it. **

**Also, I just want to clear this very stupid assumption that the haters accused me of. Naliana is NOT me! I don't know why you assume if I have an OC she's automatically me. Well, think again, she's not. One reviewer said that I just want to be loved by Link, so Naliana is me. But I don't. To me, Link is just a video game character. I don't see him as a crush or anything. To get this straight: I don't want to be loved by Link, and Naliana isn't me. **

**Anyway, no more talk of darkness, let's thank the nice sweet reviewers who I appreciate even more now, and get on with the story already!  
**

**LesMislover2013- haha, no problem, thanks for reviewing.**

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie- Oh, thank you! Haha, I didn't even ****_think_**** about making Link do that, you know, since he has just randomly disappeared. Thanks for the review!  
**

**just someone- Thank you! I'll try to make my chapters longer, but if I make them too long, the story won't have enough chapters. This chapter is short, too, I'm sorry, but that's as much as I could write for the time I have. Thanks a lot though, your review was really sweet! I'm glad you're interested and it's nice to hear that you'll review when you can and read every chapter! That really put a warm smile on my face. Thanks for the kind review! **

**Ganon lover- Thanks again for standing up for me, your reviews were very sweet, thank you so much! **

**Hylian- I'd also like to thank you again for standing up for me, I'll never forget this and thinking about what you two did makes me feel really happy. Thanks for the compliment about having a great mind and a kind heart, that's very nice of you to say that, and I'm glad you love my stories.**

* * *

It had been about a week and the whole time, all I did was cook and clean. I didn't dare say a word in protest because I knew Ganondorf would just yell and abuse me more. Still, that wasn't enough. Even by following all his orders and not saying a word, he still managed to find an excuse to scream and abuse me. If I accidentally forgot an ingredient in the meal I cooked or I didn't put enough salt, he'd beat me. If I left one speck of dirt on the ground and the floor wasn't sparkling clean, he'd bring out the belt.

So, it could easily be guessed I had a lot of scars from all the beatings. My cheeks were heavily bruised, my back was very sore, and my whole body ached. I had trouble understanding how someone could be so cruel and not even feel the slightest bit guilty about it. Sometimes I felt he _enjoyed_ abusing me. I could have sworn to the goddesses that I saw a smirk on his face at times when he slapped me or whipped me. And those were the times, I _didn't _have a black eye and I could actually see.

I wanted to run away, but I knew that if he ever caught me, I'd be in more trouble than I could imagine. My life would become a living Hell...not that it already wasn't...To rephrase that: my life would become even worse than it already was, which really is miserable.

I didn't want another minute of this, I at least wanted to go to the woods. It was one of the only things left in my life that meant anything to me anymore. That, and well, Link. I needed my escape spot, to cool down and relax. To get away from Ganondorf. But how could I go? For the whole week I'd been trying to ask him if I could go, but I wasn't brave enough. This day was different. I couldn't stand it anymore, everyday it was just beatings, beatings, beatings. So I gathered up all my courage and asked him for permission.

"G-Ganondorf," I started.

"Yes?" He asked in an irritated tone, while rolling his eyes.

I took a deep breath. "I-I was just wondering, if I could...if I could..." It was _so_ hard to say this.

"Could what? Spit it out."

I gulped. "May I go to the woods, just for a little while?" I said quickly without thinking, so I couldn't stop myself.

"Are you a fool?! How could you ask me such a question? The answer is NO! YOU ARE NEVER ALLOWED TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE, UNLESS I TELL YOU TO! SO NEVER ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

My eyes widened. No, this couldn't have been happening. I needed to go to the woods. I _had_ to get out of here. "But-"

"NO BUTS! How dare you talk back to me?! YOU'RE NOT GOING, PERIOD!"

I refused to listen to him that time. I had my mind set on going to the woods and I insisted on it.

"Please Ganondorf..." Why was I being so stupid? A part of me knew that this was _not_ going to do me any good, it was only going to bring me more misery. But another part of me didn't care, and would have done _anything_ to go to the woods.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KEEP ASKING! I SAID NO! BUT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO UNDERSTAND UNTIL I GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THIS WAY!" He took off his belt and turned me around.

"No, no, please, we can fix it some other way! Not the belt, please! I'm sorry!"

He ignored me and started whipping me really hard. The pain was excruciating. I screamed and cried, I pleaded for him to stop. He had never gone _this _rough on me, and this time hurt the most. The more I begged and pleaded the harder he whipped me with the belt.

"YOU'RE-AN-UNGRATEFUL-LITTLE-GIRL!" he said each word in between each whip. He went quickly, with many hits coming at a very fast speed, then he went slow, and the whips had more force in them, hurting more, until he started speeding up again. No matter what I did, no matter how much I screamed or cried, or begged for him to stop, he didn't.

I regretted asking him, I thought it would have been worth it. But it wasn't. After a while, he finally stopped.

"Look at me," He ordered. I did it without hesitation, that was the best choice.

He stared at me for a few seconds, then gave me a hard slap on the face.

"That should teach you a lesson," he said, as he walked off to leave.

I started crying hard, very hard. What had just happened made me feel an emotion that was worse than any of the emotions I ever felt before. This was actual misery and depression.

He was at the staircase, he turned around and gave me another order. "Stop crying and do something useful. Like cleaning the floor, it's dirty."

I sniffled and went to get the cleaning cloth, I tried to control my tears but I really couldn't. My emotions were taking over me. I took the cloth and wet it, then started on the floor. This feeling was just too much. Ganondorf was about to leave, but before he could, he saw what I'd been hiding all my life. The cloth turned into a...jewel.

His eyes widened as he saw the transformation, from cloth to jewel. "What is that?" He asked, now interested.

"N-nothing," I said, trying to hide the jewel.

"Don't lie to me! You just- you!" He ran over to me and snatched the jewel from my hands.

He examined it carefully. '_No, no, no! This can't be, it can't be! I really don't want him to find out!' _I thought.

"What did you do?" He asked me.

"I-I don't know," I said unconvincingly. In these situations, I was a _terrible_ liar.

"Yes you do! Tell me what you did! Wait!" He went and got an empty can. "Turn this into a jewel, too."

"I-I don't know how...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Now, DO IT!" He yelled.

"I don't know how..." I couldn't let him know the truth, never.

He growled at me and gave me a very scary look. "Do. it." He roared.

I got scared, and I didn't want another beating like the one I got a few minutes ago, so I took the can and used my powers, reluctantly. The can turned into a jewel, to my disappointment. At times like these, I hated my powers.

"Excellent! Oh, this is excellent..." He looked at me with an evil look in his eyes, and he cackled. "Perfect..."

I didn't know what he was thinking, but I _knew_ he was planning to take advantage of my powers. He was going to use me, without a doubt. This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone about my powers, not even Link. I had to make sure no one found out, because they would take advantage of me.

I stayed silent, so he continued to speak.

"Listen to me, you won't say _one_ word against this, you hear me?" I nodded with a look of fear in my eyes. "Good. I'm going to get a bunch of objects, and you will turn them into jewels. Whenever I ask you, you _must_ do it. Ahaha, I'll make a fortune out of these! Once I sell these, I'll be rich! I'll be the richest man alive!" He laughed deviously.

So _that's_ what he was planning. Of course. I was trapped, forced into doing this. It couldn't be _that_ bad though, better than getting abused, right? I agreed to it, even though I didn't want to. I had to do whatever he said.

"Perfect. We'll get started right away. I'll go get the supplies, you finish cleaning. You should be done by the time I get back," he smiled and cackled as he went off to find some useless objects.

I sighed and continued to clean. _Oh Din, why are you making me do this?_

* * *

**Yes, it's another short chapter, I'm sorry. But it's late at night, and I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow, and I'm already up later than I should be. If I wrote any more, I would have gone to sleep really late and would not be able to concentrate at school tomorrow. So I deeply apologize, I just wanted to get the chapter out on the weekend before school starts again. Also, I know I already dealt with it in the beginning, but better safe than sorry, right? **

**To the people who like my stories: Are there any complaints you have about my fanfictions? Is there anything you dislike about my stories, any one out of the 3 of them? Please, be honest. I need an honest opinion from you, so please tell me if there's anything you don't like so I can try and fix it. I'm just getting paranoid after all those mean reviews, and I just want to double check with my sweet and loyal readers. **


	5. Author's Note

**I have a serious announcement, and you guys will probably hate it. This isn't a chapter, just an A/N. So, I've gotten some reviews, (they weren't mean or anything) just some constructive criticism. They talked about why this story doesn't make sense, and all the plot holes it has, and they're right. But sadly, everything they said, makes my story not even possible. So, I decided to stop. I'm not continuing this story. I just want to say in advance, I'm REALLY sorry about this, to all the people who like it. But, soon, the story will be deleted. I just can't write it anymore, and I have no ideas on how to fix it, even if I do get ideas, my story would be boring. I've been thinking about it for a while, and this just seems like the best option to me. **

**I'm really sorry if I upset anyone, but thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favourited, and thanks to everyone who has supported me this whole time. **

**I also want to apologize to Ganon lover, I know you wanted this story, and I'm very sorry about stopping it and deleting it. I hope you're not mad...**

**But, I do have my other story, and my future fanfictions, so I really hope you stay for those ones. But if you want to stop reading my stories now, and unfollow me, I completely understand. **

**Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you understand. Please don't hate me for this.**

**~zeldalover272**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Wait! I changed my mind. I came up with another idea. Okay, most of the plot holes for this story are because it doesn't match with Legend of Zelda. BUT, I CAN do something else. I can re-write this same story, change some things, like the names and all that, and just put this same story, but in the X-over category. It won't be a Zelda story, but I'll still continue it. So, what do you think? Do you guys agree on that? Please review and tell me if you do. Because I do love this story and it is a shame to stop writing it. So please review and tell me what you think of this idea!**

**~zeldalover272**


End file.
